First Dance
by sarahelizabeth2010
Summary: Scotty McCreery and Lauren Alaina are kicking off their honeymoon by sharing their "first dance" with one another.


First Dance

A Scotty McCreery and Lauren Alaina Fan Fiction Story by Sarah Pegues

Inspired by the Pop Song 'First Dance,' by Justin Bieber

It was the day that we had both been waiting our whole entire lives for. Scotty McCreery and I (Lauren Alaina) had walked down the aisle and exchanged wedding vows and rings in the presence of God and a multitude of loved ones. The ceremony had been absolutely beautiful, and the reception had been a whole lot of fun. And now that Scotty and I had driven off into the sunset, it was time for something even _more_ fun. And since both of us were still virgins (and had dreamt of giving ourselves to one another for quite some time), this night was sure to be the night of our dreams.

We had chosen a beachfront hotel in Jamaica, and upon entering our honeymoon suite, we were absolutely convinced that we had made the right choice. It looked to be the perfect place for our little fairy tale to play out-elegant furnishings, candles and rose petals all over the place, a bed to _kill_ for...the whole nine yards. We couldn't have been more satisfied.

Scotty and I had been together for around eight years and had always felt completely comfortable around one another. To be honest, however, things actually got a little bit awkward once the "DO NOT DISTURB, BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING IT ON!" sign (a custom-made gift from our lovely bridesmaids) was up on the door and the lights were turned down. We stood in the center of the large room, our hands joined as we gazed into each other's eyes wordlessly, neither one of us quite sure of what to do next.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me in a soft voice after a few moments of silence. Knowing that there was no use in denying it since he could read me like a book, I nodded, unable to keep myself from giggling a little bit. "Honestly...yeah. I mean...this is really it. It's seriously about to happen."

"Yeah, I'm nervous, too." He gave a chuckle of his own as he clarified what I had already figured out. He squeezed my hands gently as he continued to look deep into my eyes, and for a moment, I saw a flicker of uneasiness cross his face. "You're _excited_, too, though...right?"

"Oh, yeah," I responded, flashing him a reassuring smile and squeezing his hands gently in return. "_Definitely_! I've wanted this for a really long time."

"Same here," he answered with a smile of his own. He reached out and caressed my cheek, lowering his voice to not much more than a whisper. "This is going to be the most wonderful night of our lives."

I stepped forward and took him into my arms, kissing his lips softly. "It's going to be _amazing_," I whispered back in agreement. "And I'm really glad that you're the one I get to share this experience with."

"So am I," he responded quietly. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer before he slowly leaned in and captured my lips with his own, cupping the side of my face in his palm gently and bringing his other hand to rest on my hip. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair, and without breaking the kiss, we managed to make our way over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fell back, and I could feel him growing rigid inside of his pants.

I let my hand trail slowly down to his belt and, still not breaking the kiss, unfastened it before unbuttoning his pants and easing his zipper down. He kept on kissing me as he slowly unzipped my dress, then eased me up into a sitting position so that he could slide it off of my shoulders. We stood up then, and I pushed his pants down and started working on unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the bottom and working my way up, feeling him shiver as my fingertips brushed against his stomach and chest. He unfastened my bra, and soon, it joined my dress on the ground. I moaned as his hands and mouth made their way down to massage my breasts gently.

Once his shirt was off, I moved my lips slowly down his neck, collarbone, chest, and stomach. On my knees, I paused momentarily before smiling up at him to see the adorable expression of anticipation that he had on his handsome face. He smiled back at me, biting down on his lower lip, his beautiful blue eyes shining radiantly. I heard him draw in a deep breath as I slipped my index fingers into the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down to expose his member, which was now fully erect. Smiling once more, I took it into my hands and ringed the tip with my tongue before enveloping more of it with my mouth. He let go of the breath that he had been holding and reached down to stroke my hair as I began to move my head back and forth slowly.

"Oh, my God," he breathed, entangling his hands in my hair. "Oh, my...Lauren...baby...that feels _amazing_...mm..." hearing this, I hummed in delight, and he moaned at the vibrating sensation that it created. I smiled to myself as I deepthroated him, reveling in the sweet sound of his pleasured moans once more.

After a little while longer, he stopped me. "As tempted as I am, I don't want to cum yet," he explained, taking me by the hand and helping me get to my feet. He kissed my lips softly and ran his hand through my hair before pulling back and smiling at me. "Now, it's _your _turn," he said with a wink.

He pushed me back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and got down on his knees on the floor in front of me. He slowly kissed his way up from my ankle to my inner thigh on each of my legs before looking up at me with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes as he slowly began to take off my thong. I lifted up slightly to help him get it all the way off, and then, he spread my legs apart and placed my feet on his shoulders before leaning forward and giving my area a slow lick. I gasped at the feeling, grabbing his hair, closing my eyes and throwing my head back in ecstasy as he continued to lick, suck, and even nibble a little bit.

"Scotty," I breathed when I felt myself getting close. I gently eased his head back and smiled at him, placing my hand on his cheek. "I don't want to let myself go yet, either," I informed him, leaning forward to meet his lips with my own. He started kissing me back, and we fell back onto the bed once more with him on top and me on bottom. I whimpered in pleasure as I felt him slowly slip a finger into me. He smiled into the kiss, moving his finger back and forth a few times before starting to go deeper and faster than before, causing me to moan and dig my fingernails into his back.

After a while, I flipped us so that we were laying side-by-side and took his member into my hand, pumping gently with a slight twisting motion in my wrist. He moaned and moved his lips down my jawbone to my neck and collarbone before bringing them back up to my lips.

"I'm ready," he said, pulling out of the kiss a few moments later. "Don't get me wrong...this has all been _amazing_, but..." he paused for a moment and grinned at me, "let's get this show on the road."

"It's time," I agreed, smiling back at him. He eased himself back on top and sat back on his knees, stroking my cheek and kissing me once more before bringing his lips close to my ear and singing the chorus of the special song that he had written just for me the night before. "If you give; give the first dance to me, girl, I promise I'll be gentle. I know we've gotta do it slowly."

He paused for a moment, pulling back to look into my eyes with a smile. I smiled back up at him adoringly and placed a kiss on his lips before he returned them to my ear. "If you give; give the first dance to me, I'm gon' cherish every moment, 'cause it only happens once; once in a lifetime."

He gazed into my eyes once more, and I saw a little bit of nervousness on his face this time around. "I'll do my best not to hurt you too bad, darling," he said. "That's the one thing I hate about this-it's going to be painful for you when we first start going at it."

"It's okay," I told him, reaching up to run my hand through his hair. "It's completely normal for the first time to hurt. Besides, knowing that you and I are going to belong to each other forever makes it completely worth it."

He smiled, obviously at least a little bit more at ease after hearing that. He kissed me once more before raising up slightly and spreading my knees apart with one of his own and bringing his lips back up to my ear. "I love you," he whispered before slowly pushing himself inside of me.

"Ah!" I cried out, tears springing to my eyes as I felt my virginity being torn away from me. I squeezed my eyes shut and clung to Scotty tightly. Every non-virgin girl that I had talked to about sex most certainly hadn't been exaggerating about how painful the first time was. "Scotty..." I whimpered, feeling the first tear slowly slip down my cheek.

"Oh, Lauren, baby, I'm _so _sorry!" he responded, gently kissing away that first tear as well as the others that had followed its lead. He looked at me worriedly, and I could see that he had tears in his own eyes. "I'm sorry! I'll give you some time to feel better; I promise not to move until you tell me to."

"It's okay, honey," I replied, managing to smile at him while silently telling myself to just breathe deeply and try to be as relaxed as possible. "I'll be okay. I just need a minute." He nodded, kissing me once more and stroking my hair, staying perfectly still exactly the way that he had promised to do. After a few more moments, the pain subsided, and I gave him the okay to start moving.

I can't lie-the first several thrusts after that still hurt pretty badly, even though I knew that he was trying really hard to be gentle. But it was a different kind of pain than any that I had ever experienced before. To call it beautiful probably sounds really weird, but that's honestly the only way that I can think of to accurately describe it. True, it was a painful experience, but at the same time, it was also one of the most entirely meaningful moments of my life. Scotty and I had already been bound to each other forever by the wedding vows and rings, but now...I felt like I was really and truly his and he was really and truly mine. After all, our virginities were the most precious things that we had to offer. And that was a gift that no one would ever share in except for just the two of us.

Once the pain faded completely, I was overcome with the most wonderful, blissful feeling that I had ever felt before in my whole entire life. Scotty smiled at me and caressed my face before bringing his lips down to meet mine. I stroked his back with my fingernails and smiled into the kiss when I felt him shiver.

"Oh, my God," he moaned, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. I could tell that he was starting to get more into it, too. "Oh, my God, Laina, you feel _so good_. You're so tight, and...ah..."

"Scotty," I breathed," still stroking his back. "Faster...harder..." he obliged, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, causing both of us to moan at the way that this action allowed him to thrust even deeper into me. "Oh, baby, that's _amazing_...don't stop...mm..."

It seemed to grow even more beautiful with each passing second. All pain was entirely forgotten; there was only pure bliss and ecstasy now. As Scotty continued to go in and out of me, I began to feel myself getting closer. Digging my nails into his back, I started thrusting my hips in the same rhythm as his, and he moaned.

"Laina...I'm so...so close, baby," he panted, picking up speed. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking as he entangled his hands in my hair and continued thrusting into me.

"Scotty," I responded breathily, enmeshing my own hands in his hair. "Me...too." I thrust my own hips faster, feeling the ecstasy and bliss fluctuate as I drew nearer and nearer to my climax.

In one final thrust, Scotty and I both yelled out as we simultaneously reached our peaks. We took a few moments to regain our breath, and then, he kissed my forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips and slowly eased his full weight on top of me. "You were _amazing_," he whispered, running his hands through my sweaty hair and smiling at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"_You _were _better,_" I responded, kissing his lips and smiling up at him in return, stroking his hair as he laid his head next to mine on the pillow. "That was most definitely a first dance that I'm going to remember _forever_."

"Mhm," he smiled, pecking my cheek. He gently withdrew himself from me and turned us so that we were laying side-by-side. Pulling me closer to him, he kissed my forehead. "I love you, Lauren," he said softly, stroking my cheek as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you, too, Scotty," I replied with a smile as I kissed him on the nose. He drew me even closer to him, and I snuggled up and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He started stroking my hair, softly humming 'First Dance' until we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
